


Goodie Bag

by Herlovestoryx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, get-together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: 'Kihyun didn’t get it then. But he gets it now, he thinks. 'Or all the moments before Kihyun admitted that maybe he was, sort of in love with Minhyuk.





	Goodie Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. T: for swearing!  
> title of the Fic comes from the song 'Goodie bag." by Still Woozy.

Sometimes. Sometimes it hurts to look at Minhyuk for too long.

it’s not a regular feeling. It doesn’t happen often enough for it to be a problem; its just, sometimes he’ll catch Minhyuk mid-laughter, eyes crinkled with his head fully thrown back and something within him aches. He can feel his fingers twitch to caress Minhyuk’s smile lines, to feel his heart beat underneath the itchy stage clothes and just breathe in rhythm with him.  Its hard, in those moments, to snap out of a day dream that would never come true.

Sometimes Kihyun wonders why it hurts. It could be something to do with the whole ‘in love’ thing, but he wouldn’t take his bets on it.

…

_Kihyun’s first impression of Lee Minhyuk, was that he was shy._

_Minhyuk waddled into Starship with a too big sweatshirt and plain jeans. He didn’t look like an idol and definitely didn’t radiate the energy of one either, especially in comparison to Hyungwon who stood next to Minhyuk, all tall and pretty with the most nonchalant look on his face that Kihyun wanted to hit off him._

_Biting his lip didn’t help the shakiness of his smile nor did it stop the cracks in his voice when he bowed and greeted the other trainees in the room, acting more shyer than a newly-wedded bride. He was textbook nervous, and Kihyun barley spared Minhyuk a thought at that instance, other than the brief acknowledgment that Minhyuk was a little cute.  Cuteness or not though, if Minhyuk wanted to debut like the rest of them, then he had to be prepared to swim with sharks, cause at that moment Kihyun couldn’t help but think that Minhyuk was nothing but blood in water._

_He didn’t change his mind until a week later. When someone bought a couple of Soju (Hyunwoo? Kwangji? It was likely Kwangi) into their cramped-up dormitory and they forced each other to spill secrets like seven-year-old girls at a sleepover.  When it got to Minhyuk’s turn, Kihyun fully expected Minhyuk to keep quiet and skip his turn, but he surprised him._

_“Ah.” Minhyuk hiccupped. He looked down a little before speaking “This isn’t my first time being a trainee.”_

_Kihyun remembers the pause after. Remembers how Hyungwon cleared his throat loudly and pointedly looked at Minkyun to continue their little game.  How it took two shots of soju and Hyunwoo telling the story how he left JYP, before Minhyuk looked up again._

_It was probably then, that Kihyun took interest in Minhyuk.  He was brave, Kihyun had thought. Brave to continue instead of giving up on his dreams like most people would. It was admirable._

_He was also really cute, but Kihyun wasn’t going to dwell on that particular thought._

….

Minhyuk keeps staring at him. Its annoying.

“What.” Kihyun tuts at him.

He kicks Minhyuk’s legs that’s been stretched onto the table. Their dressing room is hot; too hot for them to be wearing chockers and suits and other bondage material their stylists love to throw at them. Kihyun can feel sweat drip down from his temple and his legs ache from their rehearsal. He wants to sit down but Minhyuk and Changkyun are sitting on the only free couch that isn’t packed with food, and Kihyun is too scared on what their stylists noonas would do if he got his white pants dirty from sitting on the floor.

“Nothing.” Minhyuk mumbles back at him. He squints his eyes a second later, “Just... have you been losing weight recently?”

Kihyun blinks before glaring a little “what does that mean?”

“You used to be so big?” Kihyun’s glare deepens and Minhyuk shakes his head quickly. “Or muscular? Like when we were performing Fighter, you had obvious biceps but now it your arms look like twigs and its not as attractive.”

Kihyun frowns and looks at his arms, “…really? I haven’t noticed.”

Minhyuk frowns up at him. “Have you been eating properly?”

“You know I haven’t Minhyuk.” Kihyun sighs, “None of us have. We’re in a middle of a comeback remember?”

Minhyuk tuts and looks down at his phone. Besides him Changkyun shifts a little before continuing to sleep amidst the noisy background. “You should still eat. I. well Monbebes wouldn’t want you to get sick anytime soon.”

Kihyun stares at him for a beat longer. There’s a small dip between Minhyuk’s eyebrows, and he’s biting his lips. “Minhyuk…are you worried about me?”

Minhyuk snorts. It sounds forced. “Why would I be worried? I just don’t want you to get ill, and then have Monbebes concerned about your wellbeing just because you decided to not take care of yourself properly.”

“Sure.” Kihyun says slowly. He’s not entirely convinced that Minhyuk doesn’t care, but its hard to get the other to admit it. Minhyuk and Kihyun are rarely affectionate towards each other, and it may seem weird to force Minhyuk to admit that he gives a shit.

He’s about to say something else when one of their make-up noonas calls for him.  Changkyun, surprisingly wakes up from the sound with a start, accidently elbowing Minhyuk who grunts about Changkyun making him lose some tweet. Kihyun shakes his head at the scene and goes towards the make-up chair almost tripping on Hyungwon who’s sleeping on a make-shift bed on the floor, clearly not giving a shit about their stylist incoming wrath.

When Kihyun gets up the next morning, there’s a small chocolate muffin on the counter, wrapped badly with cling film. There’s also a note next to it, written in Minhyuk’s prettiest handwriting saying:

_Remember to have lunch and dinner to, Kihyunnie!_

Warmth blossoms in his chest and Kihyun smiles. Minhyuk must have went to bed late, idly remembers to other playing video games when Kihyun decided to sleep. Its nice- sweet even, for Minhyuk to think about him enough to do this.

Kihyun unravels the cling film and take a bite of the muffin. The muffins good, and Kihyun sighs finishing it off quickly before grabbing a drink.

Its stuff like this, that makes it hard for Kihyun not to fall, just a bit harder.

…

_Its hard not to be annoyed at Minhyuk sometimes. Minhyuk who smiles are cute. Minhyuk who always made sure everyone was okay. Minhyuk who was so oblivious to Kihyun’s increasing feelings and did dumb shit like sneak into his bed and cuddle with Kihyun with the excuse that he’s ‘cold.’_

_It annoyed Kihyun to no end._

_“Minhyuk.” Kihyun whispered. He can hear Jooheon snore in the bunk below him. “Minhyuk. What the hell are you doing?”_

_“I’m cold.” Minhyuk muttered back to him. His breath ghosts on Kihyun’s collarbone and the shorter of the two flinches at the feeling.  “You’re warm. Make s’nse.”_

_“No, it doesn’t.” Kihyun groaned at him. He’s a little conscious at the fact that Changkyun was a light sleeper and could wake up at any moment. “Get back to your own bed.”_

_Somehow Kihyun can hear Minhyuk’s pout when spoke “No.”_

_“Minhyuk, stop being a brat. There’s no space and you’re literally pushing me to the wall.”_

_“No.”_

_“Minhyuk seriously- “_

_“We haven’t seen each other a lot recently.”_

_Kihyun paused. “What?”_

_He felt Minhyuk shift a little, before the order’s head nestled into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “I…I’ve missed you being here. You’ve been hanging out in Hoseok-hyung’s studio a lot lately, and I’ve missed my partner in crime. It’s boring teasing Jooheon by myself you know.”_

_“So, you missed me?” He felt Minhyuk exhale. “And because of that you decided to invade my personal space?”_

_Minhyuk shifts again, before sitting up. “If you’re really that bothered I’ll go-“_

_“Stay.”  The word comes out subconsciously. But even so, Kihyun doesn’t take it back.  Doesn’t want to, either._

_There’s a pregnant pause; Kihyun could feel Minhyuk staring at him. He’s sure Minhyuk can feel him staring right back._

_“Okay.” Minhyuk whispered. He lays down again, moving closer than he was before._

_“It’s just cause you’re cold.” Kihyun murmured._

_“Yeah.” Minhyuk moves his head and placed it back against Kihyun’s neck. “I’m cold.”_

…

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story in so long, so bare with me. I'm pretty sure there's a ton of mistakes that need correcting and i will hopefully get around to it eventually. summary is also set to change? as well as rating depending on where i take this fic.  
> updating will also take forever as i am struggling uni student dying (Send help.)


End file.
